walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Small Street USA
Small Street USA is the thirteenth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The hero's group has defeated the walker herd, but Jeremiah, meanwhile, has taken Woodbury again. When Hero Player, Garrett/Darius, Mirabelle and the crew return to Woodbury, they find that Jeremiah's men have taken control. They fight against several of the men, repelling them. After defeating them, Garrett/Darius wonders how they got in. Sandy reveals herself, and says in a disgusted way that she can tell them. Garrett/Darius is confused, and Sandy states that she is taking Woodbury back in the name of Jeremiah. Mirabelle calls her a fucking bitch, and claims she knew all along Sandy was lying. Garrett/Darius says they should have killed her at the Train Fuel Depot (presumably referencing when they thought she may have been bitten). Garrett/Darius then asks where the tunnels are. When the group arrives at the tunnels and encounters Sandy again, Mirabelle accuses Sandy of having let Jeremiah in. Sandy says she did let his followers and the walkers into Woodbury via the tunnels, and they will have Woodbury again. If Garrett was sent to distract the walkers: Garrett arrives and asks if they want a hand. Mirabelle is surprised to see him alive. Garrett responds to this by saying they have to have faith. They then fight against more of Jeremiah's followers, including Sandy. After defeating them, Darius asks how Garrett is still alive. Garrett responds that he had a plan, and he wouldn't have blown his pretty face up after all he has been through. Mirabelle asks them to catch up later, as they need a plan to secure the town fast. Hours later, the survivors have not found the entry point by which Jeremiah's crew entered Woodbury. They are forced to fight off numerous walkers that suddenly attack them. If Lilly was banished: After killing the walkers, Mirabelle notices Lilly coming towards them. Garrett asks how she got in. Lilly says she will tell them later, and that they have to deal with the bandits now. Afterward, Lilly tells the group she needs to earn back their trust, and to do it, she tells them there is a traitor in town. Garret says she is late with that information, but they have to trust her. Over the next hour, Lilly tells them how she encountered Jeremiah's people, and how they took the town, and never stopped talking about revenge. Garrett then asks the player whether they should let Lilly help them, or kick her out. If the player decides to let Lilly help: Lilly thanks the player for her second chance, and they start to search for the traitor. If the player decides to kick Lilly out and search for the traitor themselves: Garrett informs the group the keys to the gates are missing. Mirabelle worries, wondering if the traitor has them. Garrett realizes there is no "if" and points out Jeremiah's group coming to attack them. After defeating Jeremiah's group, Mirabelle states the lookouts on the fence are saying it's not over. Garrett decides to finish the fight this time, as walkers are coming through the breached gate. The group kills the walkers, after which Garrett states that they are out of ammo. Mirabelle mentions a train car, and that there could be ammunition there that the National Guard(presumably Gavin) left behind. The group investigates, finding little ammunition and a few bladed weapons, and on the way back, they find a group of walkers attacking Mirabelle. She shouts for help, as walkers have breached the wall. The group manages to kill the walkers and save Mirabelle, after which Garrett curses the fact that they can't catch a break. He points out that more walkers have breached the fence on the other side of town. The group kills the walkers, after which Garrett expresses relief that they have a break. Mirabelle then points out a group of people on the wall. Garrett asks if they need help, to which Mirabelle responds that they are handling themselves. The chapter ends with a cutscene of the new group, consisting of Abraham, Rosita and Eugene, fighting off walkers outside the wall. Stages Stage Energy Required Waves Enemies Enemy Type Ally 1 6 6 Enemy Survivors Strong Garrett/Darius 2 6 6 Enemy Survivors Alert Mirabelle 3 6 6 Walkers Strong Mirabelle 4 6 6 Enemy Survivors Alert, Strong Mirabelle 5 6 6 Enemy Survivors Alert, Strong Garrett 6 7 6 Walkers Alert Mirabelle 7 7 6 Walkers Alert, Strong Mirabelle 8 7 6 Walkers Alert, Strong Garrett Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius (Determinant) *Mirabelle *Sandy *Lilly Caul (Determinant) *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugune Porter *Pentlecoast People of God Deaths *Unnamed members of the Pentlecoast People of God Trivia * If you chose to send Darius to distract the herd in the Northeast Woods, you will receive Darius' Pistol; a Rare weapons which gives +20 Crit and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions